A Different Ending
by cinnabonme
Summary: She had waited 10 years for him and he never returned. She'd moved on now with a family and he still wasn't there to swept her off her feet. Is all hope lost for Dagger, or is there something special about the stranger lurking around town? Stopped.
1. Memories and Time

A Different Ending

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own FF9, Squaresoft does, don't sue!

Chapter 1. Memories and Time

It's been, ever so long. Why aren't you here? With me? Why didn't you come back?

Why bother, it's not as if I'll find you again, someone I can fall in love all over again. It's hopeless. I have to let go.

But, it's not fair! You didn't deserve this fate! I can't believe it! I will never believe it! As long as I see the evidence by my own eyes I will never let you go. Never.

Garnet of Alexandria was sitting in front of the open window deep in her thoughts in the castle; white doves were surrounding her at the window sill. Her soft hands were stroking each dove's feathers gently as she looked down at her white dress. Her face was depressed; she looked back at the sky gloomily.

"Where are you Zidane? Please, come back to me." She whispered to herself.

"I knew you would never come back."

She started singing her lonely song as tears fell from her eyes.

"You're dead, aren't you?" She yelled at the sky.

"Am I never to see you again?"

Garnet looked at the nursery door. She wiped her tears away as she went in the next room.

"Mummy!' She was greeted by her oldest daughter, June. The little cute brunette girl ran into her mother's arms.

Garnet picked June up, walking to the open balcony of the nursery.

"How did you sleep June?" Her mother asked.

June smiled cheekily at Garnet.

"June, what did you do?"

The cheeky little girl jumped of her mother's grasp and went back into the nursery. There she pointed to her younger sister's baby crib. Garnet looked inside, finding a wrapped up little toddler in her blankets.

June smiled warmly.

"The breeze blew in and it blew of Carol's blankets and she started crying. I thought you would come but you didn't so I did it for you." She explained.

Garnet looked away, hiding the drifting thoughts that kept on coming back to her head.

"Come on, daddy will be home soon." said Garnet, holding her 7 year old daughter.

As they walked to the hallway, the door opened and Amorant walked in the room. He put down his business suitcase, walking over to his wife.

"Garnet, I'm sorry that I had to go this morning." He apologized, kissing Garnet on the forehead.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Let's go have breakfast." She said, walking to the wide dining room.

Everyone walked over to the long elegant table at the middle of the room and found a seat. The adults finding a seat at the ends of the table. Garnet picked up his small tea cup, sipping the warm coffee quietly. Amorant adjusted his gold lined glasses.

"I've got a meeting in a few minutes, 2 in the afternoon, and 3 at noon. It's so hectic!" Amorant complained smiling at his daughters.

Garnet looked away, politely eating her crunchy strawberry jam on toast. No matter what she thought of, her thoughts kept on wondering to Zidane. She sighed.

"Oh, I've got to go now, bye Garnet." He said, walking over to his distracted wife kissing her on the lips.

It woke Garnet up from her day dream as she quickly kissed him back before he went to the hall getting his suitcase and going out the door. Garnet looked June, the little girl looked back at her mother.

"I'm finished." She said plainly.

"Go get changed into a baggy shirt and skirt, we're going for a walk in the town." Garnet said standing up.

June nodded, and ran to her room.

At the Alexandrian stables………………………………………..

Garnet was standing at the wooden bench in her casual suit as her daughter walked in the doors. June was wearing a baggy white shirt was a brown linen skirt on. Garnet smiled at her clever daughter.

'Here, you ready?" She asked.

June nodded as they got on their own horses and trotted out the stable doors.

In town…………………………………….

Garnet and June were walking their horses still on horseback, a few people glared strangely at them, but at least they fitted in. June was staring at a grubby old man selling pots for 50 Gil. Garnet laughed as the old man looked at June, giving her a frightful look. Garnet looked to her side and saw,

ZIDANE!

Ohhhhhh my god! Is it he? Is it really him!

Garnet stared at him sacredly.

I love you.

She looked away just as the man looked at her, and then turned back to his friends. He looked exactly like Zidane, but with black hair. He was talking busily with his mates near the pub. Garnet got off her horse, walking over to him she thought,

What am I doing! You're married! It's too late now to love him again! You love Amorant!

But, I still love him. I love both of them.

It doesn't matter! He didn't come back for 10 years, why should you wait for him!

I've muddled my life up already by loving both of them, but, I still believe, that he loves me.

Her brain and her heart seemed to be fighting against themselves.

Garnet finally, after many deep breaths of shyness, she tapped his shoulder. He turned round looking at her.

"Yes pretty lady?" he said in his unmannered language.

She stared. He started to get uneasy.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked again getting very confused at no answer.

"Zidane?" She blurted out finally, her heart thumped loud.

'It's Brand." he corrected, scratching his head.

Garnet froze.

"But, you're Zidane! What are you talking about?" She objected, staring at him even more.

"What are YOU talking about? My name is Brand!" He said, urging the truth into her confused brain.

He has forgotten me.

He's, Zidane! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He's forgotten me.

Garnet was still staring at him wondering. He gradually turned around back to his friends.

"What a weirdo, and what a beauty." He murmured to himself before joining in the conversation again, luckily Garnet didn't hear. She was still so confused and shocked.

What's going on here? Zidane?

She quickly, remembering her daughter walked back to her golden coloured mare, Spirit, and got on the horse. She nudged her daughter's side hurriedly,

'Come on; let's go back to the castle." She instructed, turning Spirit around.

"But we haven't seen the whole of the town!" June objected.

"It doesn't matter, let's go now." Garnet said pulling her daughter's reins along with the horses; they headed back to the stables.

In Garnet's bedroom in the castle………………………………………..

Why, I don't understand!

He's, Zidane!

I know it!

Garnet paced the room hurriedly trying to find an answer. She was desperate, but after a few minutes she gave up and sat at her seat in front of the open window. The view looked over the entire town, there she spotted Brand, and he was laughing at something.

"Oh, Zidane where are you?" She cried out to the sky, luckily no one heard.

"He look's just like him, but with black hair and an annoying attitude."

She sighed. Suddenly, an idea came into her over worked brain. Her face lit up with excitement.

"I'll send a spy, a girl spy to find out more about this, man." she planned to herself.

She stood, walking over to one of the servants she instructed,

"Ask Kathy Miles to come to the castle for a very important assignment right now."

"Of course your highness, right away." He said bowing and walking out the door to the town.

A pretty middle aged lady wearing a white coat, a short skirt and a simple top with boots on walked in the bedroom in front of Garnet. She bowed.

"You're Majesty, it a great pleasure to be back here, what can I do for you?" Kathy asked politely smiling.

Garnet smiled softly. "A new assignment."


	2. Brand Spying

A Different Ending

Chapter 2. Brand spying

Garnet smoothed her lacy silk dress as she looked back at Kathy's eyes sharply.

"I want you to spy on a particular man, Brand somebody. He has black hair and a Genome's tail. Here, there he is." She said pointing him out of the crowd.

Kathy bent over to see.

"Yes, I see him, how much will I get paid for this job?" She asked interested.

"100 Gil each week, you will get paid well. I want you to get close to him, find as much information as possible on his past. And, for personal reasons, become his girlfriend, seduce him whatever, I'm putting him on a test he doesn't know about." Garnet said calmly smiling at her.

Kathy smiled back.

"So, how shall I kill him? Strangle? Poison? Or straight out knife?" She asked carelessly while flicking her long hair away from her slender neck.

Garnet's face suddenly grew serious.

"There is no killing in this assignment, only spying. If you hurt him, you will be fired from the service forever. And another thing, once you accept, you can't runaway since I've put my guards out on patrol to make sure you don't make a run for it. You start, now!" Explained the queen.

Kathy grinned softly and said just as calmly,

"I won't let you down your highness."

She bowed, and walked out the door. She ran outside to the entrance of the town. Looking up she saw the queen gazing out of her open window of her bedroom. Kathy spotted Brand; he was standing with his friends still talking with his back against her. Kathy smiled, quickly she took out her make up kit quickly preparing herself with her lipstick and eyeliner and soft pink blush. Just finishing reapplying her blue eye shadow, she put it away; flicking her hair back again she taped her small finger on his shoulder.

He turned around frustrated by being interrupted so many times that day. But when he saw the pretty cute girl standing in front of him, he put away his worries and smiled at her.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked her plainly with his rough peasant talking way.

Kathy faked a sad lost look on her face.

'Um, I'm lost, I was wondering if you know where I can stay?" she asked him, looking at him cutely.

Brand grinned at the girl pleasantly.

"I'll show you a place, just wait here." He told her turning back to his group of friends.

"See you guys later!"

He took her hand and walked of with her as they walked forward.

"So, what did you say your name was?" He asked looking at her.

"I didn't. My name is Lucy Fields. I'm from Lindblum. I've moved here and I don't know where to go." lied Kathy looking back at him in the same way.

"Oh, sorry. So, when did you get here?" He asked again uncomfortably.

She is so pretty! Wow!

"Huh?" Lucy asked surprisingly.

Brand was staring at her longingly. Kathy's eyes gleamed like sapphires in the sky.

"Oh, um, sorry. So, when did you get here?" he asked wanting an answer.

"Just today. Got here on the Hilde Garde 2, it's become a traveling airship, did you know?" She replied finally.

"No actually. Here you are, this is a great place for people who don't want to spend much money. It's called the Metro Hotel. It's where I spend a lot of time actually. I'm in room number 56. Great food." Complimented Brand, showing her the building they were standing in front of. Kathy looked at it and nodded happily.

"Thank you. Oh, I'm sorry; I don't know you're name!" She apologized laughing softly.

"It's Brand Harp. Do you want me to help you get in?" He asked wanting to do the job.

"It's okay Brand, I'll be fine. See ya later!" She said happily waving at him as she walked in the hotel.

That evening……………………………………………..

Brand sighed. He slouched lower into the comfy armchair. He was sitting in front of the T.V that he turned on to channel 10. He scratched his head again, wishing there was something better to watch than the boring TEN News.

"Knock knock knock!"

Brand jumped up from his armchair and opened the door. Lucy was standing there holding a gold coloured box in her hands. Brand was quite surprised at seeing her in a kid of short white dress.

"Uh, Lucy! Hi! What are you doing here?" He asked her nervously.

She smiled cutely back at him.

"I brought this for you, it's not much but I hope you like it." She explained handing him the small box in her hands.

He took it gratefully and opened it in front of her. It was a small teddy bear with small black plastic eyes sown in its soft blue fur. Brand gaped.

"You know you didn't have to do this for me, it's really too much!" He said pleased.

"But, I wanted to." She answered, looking at him again.

"Just come in Lucy!" he offered opening the door wider as she walked in.

He closed it after her. Scratching his head he looked around the room. The room was quite clean except for the week old Hawaiian pizza and smelly socks underneath the couch that was poking out.

Lucy found a clean spot on the cozy couch. Brand sat next to her, his body warmth on her side. She looked at him as all went silent. Just as Brand was going to say something, Lucy put her lips to his to shut him up. Just as she broke it off, he kissed her back for long. And for the rest of the night, he held her in his arms and they fell asleep.

So, how was it? Was it too lovey?

Just tell me!


	3. Girlfriend

A Different Ending

Chapter 3. Girlfriend

Brand opened his weary eyes.

What happened? Huh?

He looked down to see Lucy wrapped around his waist. He took his hand of her side and slowly slipped her onto the couch. Getting up, he stretched, and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Lucy stirred slowly, opening her eyes to find herself on the couch. She yawned, looking around. As she got up, Brand walked in from the bathroom and sat right next to her.

"Good Morning." He said trying to hide a smile.

She smiled at him again.

"Good Morning to you." She answered.

"What am I doing here?"

Brand looked down.

"You fell asleep here." he explained nervously.

"Oh, I did? I'm sorry then." She apologized.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips tenderly. She got out of the couch and left Brand sitting there still shocked.

Later that day……………………………………………….

Brand and Lucy were walking in the town holding hands.

"Wanna eat out?" He asked her.

"Sure!" She answered him, they smiled at each other.

They walked in the restaurant, behind his back Lucy rolled her eyes. Brand let go of her hand and ordered a couple's table. The manger showed them their table at the other end of the room. They sat down. Lucy started fiddling with her fingers, while they waited for a waiter.

"Brand, how long have you been here? In Alexandria?" She asked, looking straight at him.

"Um, I came here a week ago. I think that I had an accident in my past cos I can't remember it. My friends say that I was in a car crash." Brand explained.

"Oh, you don't remember anything?" She asked again, inside she was smiling.

"I can't remember anything but, I remember lying on the floor next to a person. Then, something shoots in on me, like some white light, then, that's it. I can't remember anything else." He answered her bothered at not knowing anything about his past.

He looked down. Lucy placed her hand on his holding it tight.

"It's okay Brand." She assured him, smiling at him softly.

A waiter finally came to their table.

"So sorry! So many people here, not enough waiters! So, what do you want?" He apologized getting out his pad and pen.

Lucy let go of Brand's hand.

"I'll take a Lunch Special," she said.

"And I'll have one too. And, also 2 Pepsi cans, thanks." Brand ordered.

The waiter quickly wrote it all down and walked back to the kitchen.

Brand turned back around to Lucy.

"Enough about me, what about you?" he asked curiously.

"Me? Oh, I'm not interesting. I was born in Lindblum, lived there all my life until now." She explained.

"But why move to Alexandria?" He asked again.

"Because, I wanted to travel." She answered him, holding his hand again.

"So, what do you do?"

It was her turn to ask questions again.

"I work at the bakery in the left corner of the town next to Lilia's Shop. I cook the loafs and sugar buns." he answered her.

"Really? I don't work yet, but I'll find a work place someday." Lucy said worried.

The waiter came back with 2 plates with buns, cooked eggs, bacon and hash browns on them. He put them on the table and walked back to the kitchen. Brand looked at the meals.

"He forgot the Pepsis." He pointed out.

"It's okay," she said as they started eating their meals.

After Lunch………………………………………

"That meal was delicious, what do you think?" complimented Lucy as they sat down together on a wooden bench outside a café.

"I think it was a rip off. But, anyway, what do you want to do now?" he asked her.

She looked around as he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She looked at him as he did that. She leaned her body against his warm chest.

"I just want to be with you." She whispered, mostly lying but he didn't notice.


	4. Reporting information

A Different Ending

Chapter 4. Reporting information

"He is so annoying! I mean it! He thinks that I love him! What an idiot!" Kathy retorted angrily walking around the room.

"Calm down Kathy. Just tell me the information." Garnet said sternly.

Kathy looked towards the queen seriously.

"He said, that he can't remember his past. His friends say that he was in an accident or something and he claims that all he can remember is lying next to a person and this white light shoots at him. He also said that he remembers seeing a girl with short hair, that's it." Reported Kathy, flicking her hair back again.

"Lying next to someone? White light? Girl with short hair? What does this tell me? Nothing! Go find more!" Instructed the queen roughly.

She stood up, walking up to Kathy.

"Find more information! I need to know! I'm starting to believe that he isn't Zidane!"

"Zidane? Who is Zidane?" asked Kathy, getting close to the answer.

Garnet wouldn't let her go there.

"That is none of your business Kathy. Just stick to the plan. And, also I want you to find more about the man himself. Okay? Now go, before I change my mind." Said Garnet calmly closing her eyes.

Kathy rushed of to town, wondering who Zidane was. She found Brand and put her thought behind her. She tapped his shoulder gently.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around.

Kathy kissed him gently and quickly on the lips to surprise him. They smiled at each other.

"Hey Lucy, I thought you said you were working?" He asked her.

"I'm done now. Are you going to stay here, or are you coming?" She replied him.

"Okay Lucy." He answered, taking her hand as they walked down the path.

"Brand, what do you like?" asked Lucy putting on her starry eyes for him.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" he answered looking at her glowing eyes.

"Cos I want to, just tell me." said Lucy.

Brand sighed.

"I like Lindblum, its beautiful isn't it? I wish I was back there." He told her.

"You've been to Lindblum?" She asked him.

"Yes, well kind of, I'm not quite sure. When I woke up from the accident I was in Lindblum Hospital. From there, my friends who are pilots took me to Alexandria." Explained Brand.

They walked towards the Metro Hotel. Brand looked at Lucy.

"Wanna stay at my place?" He asked her bluntly.

"Sure." She answered him as they held hands walking into the hotel doors.

That Night……………………………

"Want some ice cream?" asked Brand searching the freezer for some dessert.

Lucy was lying on the couch watching T.V.

"No." She answered him not paying much attention.

He sat down next to her, holding a full can of Pepsi. Flipping it open, he laid back against the couch next to Lucy. She moved away little, to get away from his ever so annoying smile. She cleared her throat purposely.

"So," she said quietly keeping as far distance away from his leg as possible.

"What are we going to do tonight?"

Zidane shrugged unknowingly.

"I don't know, it's up to you. You're the guest." Brand suggested plainly.

Lucy turned the opposite side of Zidane. She rolled her eyes unbearably at the thought of Brand's irritating face. Then, she thought of what happened that morning.

Find more information! I need to know! I'm starting to believe that he isn't Zidane!

The queen went silent suddenly embarrassed, looking away to dodge Kathy's curious eyes.

Zidane? Who's Zidane?

The queen stirred slightly before coming to her senses again.

That's none of your business Kathy. Just stick to the plan. And, also I want you to find more about the man himself. Okay? Now go, before I change my mind.

Garnet closed her eyes gently as Kathy walked out the room.

Lucy shook her head slowly.

Who is Zidane?

How was it?

Good?


	5. Obvious, isn't it?

A Different Ending

Chapter 5. Obvious, isn't it?

Garnet was very worried. Her face was very upset, feeling like it was disturbed. Sweat slipped down Garnet's forehead as she sighed. Feeling warm, she took out her stitched fan and cooled herself down.

"Zidane. Where are you?" she murmured again that day.

"Wow. It seems this 'Zidane boy' has a place in your heart?"

Garnet turned sharply around, out of her hazy dream. She gasped.

"Kathy!" Exclaimed Garnet suddenly standing up in a fright.

Kathy Miles was standing now in front of Garnet, hands on her hips and a sly, slightly evil smile on her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, my queen how could you?" Kathy snapped her kind smile fading away to show an unbearable evil grin.

"Kathy! How dare you sneak up on me like that!" Garnet shouted, appalled at what she had done.

Kathy nodded, staring straight into Garnet's frightened eyes. Surprisingly, she smiled kindly at her.

"It's okay your highness, your secret is safe with me." Kathy told her sternly.

"So, this man you have asked me to spy on, you thought he might be, Zidane Tribal?"

Garnet gasped as she shook her head, her hand covering it hiding her fear.

"How do you know his name!" Garnet asked, still shocked.

"I came here, to tell you, it's not him." Kathy told her, fingering her sharp dagger.

Garnet put her hand down, her eyebrow up in question.

"I did a little, extra. And I found, that, he's no genome, he doesn't have a tail, and he has black hair, and claims that he has been in some sort of accident. Nothing like your beloved Zidane."

Kathy gave her another evil look.

"But, it looks like you DO have feelings for him, but, you have a husband by the name of Amorant Coral."

It was Garnet's turn to be courageous.

"Kathy Miles, you are fired from the academy forever." Garnet told her, standing up with a stern look on her.

Kathy glared at her angrily.

"You can't!" She screamed as soldiers took her out of the castle.

She struggled to get free, but they were too strong. She ended up fired, and went back to Lindblum.

Back in the town………………

Garnet, disguised as a young lady walked over to the Metro Hotel. Still hooded, she told the servants she would be staying in her sister's room. They let her go, as she quickly rushed into her new room. Putting down her black cloak, she let down her silky brown hair as she dressed into an appropriate outfit for normal people. After having a shower, she dressed, putting on her cloak again knocked on Brand's door.

The door opened slowly, and a quite handsome black haired man opened the door. She cleared her throat quickly before talking.

"Hi, I'm Dagger Fields, and I'm Lucy's sister." Dagger lied; it was her turn to see what he was like.

"Oh, hi." Brand said plainly, shaking her hand.

Dagger (From now on I'll just call her Dagger okay?) eyed him carefully. He was wearing a sort of blue coat and black pants.

"Um, I've just come to say, that my sister has gone back to Lindblum to live, forever." Dagger told him, glancing at his misty blue eyes.

"Oh." Brand said to himself quietly, looking away.


	6. Hanging out with Brand

A Different Ending

Sorry to you reviewers who thought the last chapter was really short, sorry! This one isn't gonna be!

Chapter 6. Hanging out with Brand

"Okay…….I understand." Brand muttered softly, coming to sit next to Dagger.

"So, you don't look a lot like Lucy, do you?" He asked her curiously.

"Uh, I dyed my hair." She lied quickly, nervously turning away.

"Right. Do you live here, in Alexandria?" He asked her again.

"Uh yes! Yes I do, Lucy came here to visit me!" Dagger said, turning back around.

He frowned.

"But, she told me she came here because she was traveling." Brand pointed out, looking into Dagger's chocolate brown eyes.

"She did, oh, well, that's what, I thought…….." Dagger replied, not looking at him as she talked frustratingly.

"So, did you just come here to tell me Lucy had gone? Is there, anything else?" Brand asked, trying to end the awkward conversation.

"Uh, I think so." Dagger replied,

"So, I'll see you around then." he told her, smiling softly.

Oh, those eyes………………They are so misty blue……………!

I wonder……………………………….there is………..still………………a………chance……….that……..he's…………………………………Zidane.

I can't trust Kathy, she's betrayed me.

So, maybe she's hiding something………………….

Dagger got up, smiling and walked into the hotel hallway.

"I'd love to tell you more about my sister, maybe tomorrow?" Dagger offered, he smiled at her.

"I'd love to. Bye now." He said to her, smiling as he closed the door.

Dagger turned around, and walked back to the castle as fast as she could, for her husband would be home soon…………..

Back in the castle…………….

"Honey, I'm home." Amorant greeted pleased as he walked into the grand hallway, putting down his suitcase.

"Garnet?"

He looked around, confused.

"Daddy!" June exclaimed, the little princess running into her father's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello June, where is mummy?" Amorant asked her, smiling.

"She's not here; she said she's exploring the town!" June answered, jumping up and down in her purple dress.

"Oh right." Amorant mumbled, looking away.

He walked into his and Dagger's elegant formal bedroom. Changing into a different suit, he laid on their king size double bed, reading.

"Uh, um, I'm home!" yelled Dagger, rushing into the hallway at top speed.

"Mummy!" June yelled with excitement as she ran into her mother's open arms.

"Garnet?" Amorant asked, coming into the hallway.

"Garnet what were you doing? I was, I guess worried."

He walked up to his wife, stroking her pale cheek softly. Their lips met in a beautiful romantic kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Dagger apologized; not looking at Amorant's concerned eyes.

"It's okay, now that you're here." He told her, she looked up seeing him grin.

Amorant walked away to the study. Dagger, changing back to her blue dress she walked into the nursery.

"Hello Carol, how are you?" she asked the cute little baby lying in the baby crib.

She smiled, as if the baby had replied.

"Mummy, what's this?" June asked curiously holding up the coat and outfit Dagger was wearing previously.

"Uh, that's mine honey; please don't go into my room next time okay?" Dagger told her, trying to sound firm.

"Okay..." June said, walking into lounge room.

The next day……….

Dagger was wearing a cute white blouse and a brown skirt as she knocked on Brand's hotel room door.

"Oh hi Dagger, come in." Brand greeted as he opened the door to let Dagger in.

She looked around; yes, the room was still trashy.

"So, do you want something?" Brand asked her as he walked into the kitchen, while she sat on the sofa, still looking around.

"Um, no thank you, I'll already full." She said politely as he came and sat ever so close to her with his drink.

"Um, well, my, uh, sister, is, engaged." Dagger told him, enjoying the lying secretly.

"What!"

Brand spat out the content in his mouth on the soaked floor.

"Uh, I'm so sorry!" He apologized quickly getting on his knees and tried cleaning up the mess.

"Oh, it's okay." She told him, watching him throw the paper towels in the rubbish bin.

"Who is she engaged to?" Brand asked as he came and sat down next to Dagger.

Dagger stared at his black hair, dreaming….…………..

Maybe, he is, my true love?

But, I guess, he's fallen, for Kathy……………

I feel, so sorry for him, I put him through this, I made him, fall for Kathy………….

But, I'm, married, with two children………….

Maybe, I, should, have, waited longer for him……….

But, what if, Kathy and Brand, were, meant, to be together?

And, I'm, supposed to, be, with Amorant?

Am I making a good choice?

I feel, hazy when I'm around him, what's going on……………..?

"Dagger?" Brand asked her, waving a hand in front of her daydreaming eyes.

"Huh?"

Dagger woke up, to find, she was lying on his bed. She turned her head left, to find Brand gazing in her brown eyes curiously. She turned back around, and then suddenly her eyes widened, as she got out of the bad as fast as she could.

"Do NOT TOUCH ME! WHY AM I HERE!" She screamed, frightened completely.

"What are ya talking about?" He retorted, very confused as he tried to come near her, she edged away as quickly as she could.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? DID YOU YOU DIDN'T!" Dagger yelled at him angrily.

He stood there, staring at her shocked.

"Of COURSE I DIDN"T!" He yelled, hands on his hips.

"You fainted, so I let you sleep on my bed that's all!"

She stopped, looking at him with regretful eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I think I'll go now…." She told him embarrassingly.

"Okay, we can talk another time, are you sure you are okay?" He asked her, helping her shaking legs get out of his room.

"Uh, thank you, and I'm so sorry again, Bye…" She said nervously.

Back in the castle……………..

Dagger, dressed in her formal dress was sitting at the window again, watching the rain fall on Alexandria from inside the castle walls. She sighed; tears were running down her pale and fair cheeks.

Why do I feel like this?

Why do I tremble and feel nervous around him?

Why am I like this?

If only my mother was still here, to guide me………..

Why is everything happening at once?

It's too fast!

I just accused Brand of sleeping with me………..

When he was just helping me…………..

When I fainted…………………..

This is not fair!

I hate this!

Why do I feel like this around Brand!

Maybe………………..I'm…………………falling………………for…………………………him……………………

Maybe………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

But………………………If he's really Zidane………………….Then………………………he would have…………………………………………………………….fallen for…………….Kathy……………………………………

Great. My mess; I created; it's tearing ME apart………………………………….

Why did I hire Kathy anyway…….?

ME!

It's ME who is suffering!

Oh, why isn't Zidane here?

Why am I supposed to do?

As a queen for Alexandria, I should be strong; but I'm weak!

I'M WEAK WITHOUT ZIDANE!

I'M SO SCARED!

WHAT IF, HE FINDS OUT WHAT I'VE DONE, BRAND!

Sup guys, so how do you think the story is gonna end out now huh? Please answer in ya reviews!

Oh, and read and review!


	7. Suspicion

A Different Ending

Chapter 7. Suspicion

"Darling, what's wrong?" Amorant suddenly asked, making Dagger surprised as she turned around to him.

He walked towards her as she faces away again, quickly wiping away the tears on her cheeks. He knelt before her, holding her hand as she looked into the rain, wondering if he knew what was going on.

"Darling; its okay..." Amorant assured, smiling softly.

She glanced at his forced smile sadly.

"No. It's nothing." She whispered back.

"It's just,"

A tear trickled down her cheek again.

"What is it Garnet? Tell me." Amorant asked again, wiping away her tear for her.

"It's, just; I miss, my, mother." She lied sadly faking to cry into her small hands.

"I know." Amorant said stroking her back, feeling calmer.

Dagger looked up to his kind eyes, falling into his arms, crying.

I don't want to lie……………..

But,

I think, it would be best, to not tell him……..

Right now…………………

Meanwhile, in Brand's room…………..

"Lucy, left?" Brand asked himself, dreamily.

"That's, horrible…."

Brand sighed wearily.

It had been quite a day for him.

"Oh well, I guess I could stay here for a while longer." he told himself, looking down at the kitchen sink in front of him.

Or should I go to her?

Dagger did say that Lucy wouldn't be coming back, ever.

I'm, confused.

Dagger did seem a little, happy.

And, I, did, feel, kinda, awkward, around her.

What! What am I saying! I've already got a girlfriend?

I, must be, dreaming……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He shook his head vigorously, to find he was still washing the dishes and his hands had gone wrinkly in the soapy water. He finished the washing and had a shower. Walking out of the bathroom, the fresh hot steam pouring out behind him he put on a casual brown shirt and black shorts, sitting on the cozy armchair in the corner of the lounge room in front of a closed window, watching the rain gradually stop pouring. Outside Brand's window there were some shrubs and a few trees all soaking wet from the rain.

"Knock knock knock."

Brand turned sharply around, to find a commonly dressed Dagger that just closed the door nervously behind her.

"Uh, hello?" Brand asked, standing up immediately.

"Um, can we talk?" She asked quietly hiding her blushing face by looking away when talking to him.

"Uh, sure." he answered as they sat down at the same time on the sofa.

There was silence. Dagger kept on looking away nervously every time Brand would look at her.

"Look; I'm really, really sorry about what happened today." Apologized Dagger sadly, finally looking at him.

"Look, its okay," Brand said, pleased that that was the only thing wrong.

"No; you understand I was really freaked out, I mean; I'm married and have a child!" Dagger explained, and then gasped, looking away quickly.

"You're married? That's great, do you have a daughter or son?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, yes, I have a daughter. Well, that's not the point, what I'm trying to say is that; I'm really sorry." Dagger apologized again nervously.

"Look, its okay. I understand you we're scared, it's fine. You're forgiven." Brand accepted gladly.

Dagger gave him a small sorry smile, and then sighed.

"You know Dagger;" Brand started getting Dagger's attention again.

"You are really beautiful."

Dagger and Brand turned red at the same time, looking away.

Where in the world did that come from!

Great! I've completely humiliated myself!

Secretly inside Dagger, there was a part of her that actually enjoyed it.

I'm, beautiful?

Why, thank you Brand; you made me feel better……………

But! Hold on? I nearly lost it! What was I thinking!

Keep yourself calm Dagger, it's completely nothing.

Meanwhile, back at the castle……….

Garnet, what are you hiding from me?

What's making you sad?

Whatever it is, I know I can help.

If you'd let me in on it…………

I fear; that you might be suffering…….

I fear; that if you told me what was the problem, that I could not help you……..

But, Garnet, please, tell me…….

I know there is a problem……………

I could see it in your eyes……………

You have already been suffering……………

Please, let your husband understand………..

Amorant sighed, closing his eyes sleepily. He opened them and looked around, lifting up his head, realizing he fell asleep in the study room, looking through some papers at his office desk. He shook his head wearily, taking off his reading glasses and running a slow hand through his red hair.

I, wonder, where she is right now…………………

Amorant walked out of the study taking a thick file of bills with him to his bedroom, placing the file down on the white desk near the open balcony door, a cool breeze coming in making the white silk curtains flutter in the wind. He walked out into it; closing the door behind him to have some privacy.

Where is Garnet?

Short! Short! I know! It's just, sometimes I find it kinda hard to make it longer! Anyways, Read and Review!


	8. A Kathy Comeback

A Different Ending

Chapter 8. A Kathy Comeback

Meanwhile, in Lindblum…..

"Listen….. I need to get on a ship back to Alexandria." Kathy whispered quietly so only the old man could hear her.

"And why is dat?" he questioned, rolling the toothpick around in his mouth.

She smiled at him evilly. The two were standing near the airship dock, Kathy scheming to get back at the queen.

"It's none of your business. Remember, you can never speak of this talk to anyone. Is that clear?" She instructed, he nodded carelessly.

"So, what ships are going to Alexandria?" She asked, relaxing against the wall next to the entrance of dock.

"The Starstriker is goin' now, the Hilda Garde 14 is goin' in a few minutes, and the Field Runner is goin' at night." the old man told her quietly.

"Perfect." Kathy planned smiling widely.

"I'll take Hilda Garde 14."

"Do you have a Hilda Garde 14 ticket?" the man asked, spitting out the crooked toothpick onto the ground.

"No." Kathy grumbled, frustrated.

"But I will get on it, somehow."

"These days the Lindblum soldiers are really protective ever since the Edolion attack ages ago. You'll never be able to sneak in undetected." The old man warned, Kathy frowned at him.

"Shut up old man! Don't under estimate me!" Kathy retorted, smiling evilly again.

"The name is Malcolm Wills thank you." He muttered, watching Kathy flick back her hair being stuck up again.

"Whatever old man. You are gonna help me onto that ship now." Kathy urged, holding up her sharp sword up to the poor man's throat.

"O, okay, I'll help." he mumbled, Kathy lowered the sword as she followed him to the airship dock.

Back in Alexandria…………..

"So," Brand muttered boredly.

"Yes?"

"Nothing.."

"Oh..."

"Um..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry…."

"Right…."

Dagger sighed.

What are we doing?

"What are we going to do?" He asked, very uncomfortable at the conversation.

"I, I don't know." She answered, looking into his dreamy blue eyes again.

There was silence.

Say something!

Come on, don't be stupid!

Talk to her!

"Uh, do you want to go out and eat something?" Brand asked nervously.

"Sure." She muttered as they walked out to the town again.

They went over to a local daily café, sitting at the first white table they saw. It was busy then, so it was quite noisy, but they didn't care. Dagger and Brand looked nervously around, never really making eye contact properly. Dagger gradually stared into his lovely blue eyes again.

"Do you and your sister talk a lot?" Brand asked finally.

"Um, no. Sadly no. We don't get along well but, well we're still family." Dagger lied, quite pleased at herself.

"Uh, right." Brand muttered, looking away embarrassed again.

Silence again.

Errrrr…..

Why do I feel, so happy around him?

Why, am I, enjoying being around him always?

Dagger sighed, looking into Brand's eyes again. Both of their hands were on the table, creeping near each other. Dagger gasped as Brand held her hands gently, stroking them softly. She looked up at him kindly, seeing him smile at her too.

Meanwhile, near that café…….

Kathy Miles walked out into the town, wondering where to go. She passed the hotel where she slept in last and went in it, booking it again. She walked out, looking around silently. Her eyes widened as she spotted, Garnet sitting with Brand.

"Why Garnet, what are you up to this time huh?" Kathy asked herself evilly, slipping back behind the side of the wall so the couple wouldn't know she was there.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend? Ha ha! I've got you this time Garnet, you're gonna be in very big trouble!"

And with that, she walked away, leaving Dagger and Brand alone, not that they knew it. Dagger smiled happily.

"Do you like sports?" Brand suddenly asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, not really." Dagger asked, a little startled.

"Do you, want to buy something?"

"Sure! I forgot." Brand replied as they stood up and walked over to the counter inside.

"How can I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked cheerfully.

"I'll take cappuccino." Dagger ordered first.

"And I'll have an ice tea." Brand added as they walked back to their seats outside.

"I don't know why, but I feel really happy for some reason." Dagger said softly, blushing soft pink.

"Maybe it's because you are enjoying yourself." Brand suggested sitting back.

"It must be." Dagger muttered to herself, smiling kindly into Brand's blue eyes as the lady came back with the drinks, placing them on the table.

Brand and Dagger sat up immediately, Dagger taking small sips as she continuously gazed into his eyes, while Brand would smile at her smile.

I love her smile……..

The way she blushes……….

The way she stares at, me…………

She IS beautiful……………..

Her beautiful fair face, white like snow (not that white okay,)…………….

Her lips, red and lovely………….

What? I'm dreaming again, aren't I!

If only, I could……I, don't understand….why didn't I say or feel things like this around Lucy?

Later, that day………….

"Do you want to stay at my place?" Brand asked her, smiling as they walked towards the hotel.

"Um, not tonight, I'm sorry..." Dagger mumbled sadly.

"Oh… Maybe another time?" Brand asked, disappointed.

"Sure. Bye…" Dagger replied pleased as she walked back to the castle in a hurry.

Brand still stood there, watching her run back to the castle.

Why is she going to the castle?

I don't know, I don't really care……

And he walked into his room.

Back at the castle………..

Dagger quietly crept in the castle hallway, putting down her coat she wore and slipped into her bedroom, taking off her common clothes and putting on her night gown. She got into her bed, to find, Amorant had left a note there. She picked it up, reading;

_Dear Garnet,_

_I'm at a short notice meeting with Cid and he says he wants me to stay in Lindblum for a while to sort out the airships for Alexandria. I'll only be gone three weeks or more so don't worry._

_Yours forever,_

_Amorant_

Dagger put it down, sighing.

"Mummy! Can I sleep in the bed with you? I feel lonely…" June suddenly cried, running over to her mother hugging her.

"Okay June, only this once though." Dagger replied, helping June in the cozy bed.

Dagger got in herself, thinking about what she would do……………………


	9. Getting closer to love

A Different Ending

Chapter 9. Getting closer to love…

Dagger opened her eyes tiredly. The sun was up and sunlight filled the room with a lovely morning feeling. June sighed softly, reminding Dagger that her daughter had shared her bed last night. She smiled; June was curled up in a small ball, cuddling her small worn out teddy bear with only three remaining buttons left on its chest. Dagger slipped out of bed, washed her face, dressed in a white simple shirt and a brown skirt with a zip, fed Carol and changed her diaper, all before June woke up. Then, June and Dagger went down to the dining room to have breakfast.

"Mummy where did you go last night?" June asked while eating her cereal.

Dagger was startled, but smiled.

"Exploring the town darling, now eat up, you've got you're riding lessons again, and afterwards your tutor has come back from holiday, so you'll have a session with him." Dagger told her daughter calmly.

"Okay mummy." June replied, leaving the table to her room.

When Dagger was sure that no one was watching her, she slipped out of the castle and down to the town. She went to that hotel where Brand was staying. He let her in kindly, both sitting down on the sofa and, talking.

"Do you want to go somewhere fun today?" Dagger asked, smiling.

"Nah. Instead, you can show me where you live!" Brand suggested happily, Dagger turned away, very worried.

"I, I don't think that a good idea, I'd rather not, sorry..." Dagger suggested uneasily.

"Okay…" Brand muttered sadly.

Silence.

"Let's go to the Alexandrian National Park instead then!" Brand offered, smiling again.

"Sure." Dagger agreed as they walked out the hotel, hand in hand.

They walked across the pathways to the park on the other side of the road. It was a nice park, quite big with many shady trees and a big pond filled with fish in it in the corner. There was also an old swing under a willow tree, near the pond. Dagger ran over to it, followed by Brand, sitting on it joyfully.

"Do you want a push?" Brand asked kindly.

"Yes." Dagger answered as he Brand walked behind her and pushed the swing forward, Dagger laughing with glee.

"I haven't done something like this since I was a child!" Dagger exclaimed, swing up into the air.

"Me too." Brand replied, smiling as Dagger stopped swinging on the wooden swing.

"It's your turn then." Dagger offered, letting Brand sit on the swing while she pushed him forward.

They laughed, and giggled all that while, having a great time. Finally they settled and sat down on the green grass looking out into the clear pond silently.

"Dagger," Brand whispered, Dagger turned towards him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nodded happily, leaning against his shoulder as they cuddled gently. She looked up, into his beautiful sweet blue eyes, feeling him come closer. Now they were intensely close, Brand's handsome face in front of her, smiling. Dagger, tried to stay calm, as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. The next thing she knew, was that Brand leaned towards her, about to kiss her lips, when,

"I'm, sorry Brand, but, I'm married." Dagger reminded him, making him draw away quickly.

"Sorry…"

He wasn't looking at her anymore, she felt awful as they stopped cuddling.

I shouldn't have said that……

"Brand?" She asked gently, putting a hand on his warm cheek.

He turned around, as their lips met, for the first time. Dagger let go, then turned red in the face, embarrassed.

"Uh, thank you?" Brand asked, smiling cheekily.

"Oh no!" Dagger worried, Brand put an arm over her shoulder, concerned.

"I'm, in big trouble…."

"And, I've got a girlfriend……" Brand reminded, drawing away.

He turned towards Dagger who stared at him sadly.

"Are, you jealous?" he asked uneasily.

"Yes, I guess…" Dagger replied shyly, knowing that Kathy didn't really love him.

"Well, don't worry… I don't love her anymore." Brand said, stroking Dagger's soft fair cheek, smiling kindly.

"I love you."

By now, tears were falling down Dagger's cheeks as he stroked them, making her turn away, embarrassed. She sniffed her eyes blurry and filled with tears ready to fall.

"Dagger, what's wrong?" Brand asked her patiently, waiting for Dagger to reply.

"We can't be together." She finally said, facing his disappointed eyes in a goodbye kiss for the day, and then she ran off back to the town and into the castle, Brand couldn't catch her for once.

He knelt down to the soft green grass, tears slowly falling from his eyes, his feelings hurt.

"Damnit." He swore, furious at himself for letting her slip away from him.

He went back to his room in the hotel alone, before it starting raining heavily in Alexandria again.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a gritty pub, on the other side of Alexandria town……..

The room had a cold feeling about it, all the small windows were shut, and thick dull curtains covered them letting in no light at all though there were several dusty lamps lit to let in a little light. There, leaning against the wall, was Kathy, a big smile on her face as she waited to go in the meeting room next to her……


	10. An interesting meeting

A Different Ending

Chapter 10. An interesting meeting…

Disclaimer: Okay, so there are some new characters I made up!

Kathy entered the meeting room pleasantly sitting on one of the wooden chairs set out in front of a big round wooden table surrounded by some men sitting on chairs like her's. She smiled slyly, carefully drumming her blood red painted fingernails on the table.

"Has anyone followed you here Kathy?" one of them asked with a deep voice, she shook her head twice.

"Good… Let's start." He said again, leaning back against the chair relaxing.

"Queen Garnet is cheating on her husband." Kathy informed them with pleasure, they all starting whispering cautiously immediately.

"Quiet!" The same man ordered, all was quiet again.

He calmly placed his hands on his lap, sitting up right.

"Are you sure Kathy?" He asked formally, Kathy chuckled lightly.

"I saw it with my own eyes Master Counin. Garnet, now named Dagger, I saw was dining with Brand, a black haired boy she asked me to spy on." Kathy said, using her hands to explain better.

"But do you have real proof that she is having an affair? Have you seen them kissing? Have you seen them say,' I love you' yet?" The so-called Master Counin questioned seriously, the others listened eagerly.

"Uh, no." Kathy confessed uneasily.

"But! I have proof that they are more than friends! Since I saw them holding hands intensely." She objected quickly, the Master frowned.

"You don't understand! I lied to the queen saying that Brand wasn't Zidane; the man she's still in love with! She thinks that he is!"

"Kathy Miles, we need proof before we can go and really investigate. Plus, who knows if you might just be making all this up? Huh? Get the evidence at the end of the week and visit us. If you mess this up, we can trust you no more." He warned, Kathy's smile faded rapidly.

Kathy Miles walked out of the room, bowing first and grumbling all the way back to the town. She would have to catch Dagger and Brand together, but, where were they?

Meanwhile, in the castle……

Damnit….

I'm, in love with him…..

But, I'm married to Amorant for god's sake!

I can't see him anymore………

I love both of them…………..

Now I'm really getting confused…………..

But, I also, love Zidane…………………

That means, I love Amorant, Brand, AND Zidane!

This is REALLY starting to get crazy!

Of course, I love them, but, which one do I love the most?

Zidane; I love you for your character, your loving words and kindness. I always felt safe around you, like you were my shield. You lifted me up and made me feel good about myself and taught me everything…. I enjoyed your every presence and every time you smiled at me with your beautiful blue eyes……You are my shining star……..

Amorant, I love, I think. We don't really have much in common; but you also made me feel safe and wanted by you… You made me feel loved, after Zidane didn't come back, I felt lonely, you helped me through that pain and I've grown to love you……..

Brand…….I haven't known you for long… When I first saw you, I thought you were Zidane….. You, look like him too, you care for me and you are gentle and lovely… You are honest, like Zidane too…….

Which one?

I just can't let myself choose between them…………

Dagger wiped her sore eyes tiredly, she had been crying all day.

Apart from that, I have to tell Brand that I'm Queen Garnet of Alexandria.

It's coming to haunt me already……

But, he'll be, so angry………..

At me……………

If I also tell the truth to Amorant……….

He'll be shocked…………..

At me……………

And, if Zidane comes back now and finds out that all this is happening……..

He'll be furious……..

At, me……………………

Selfish, me………..

To think, that I could have all the three men to myself………..

I'm a wreck…………..

I'm a stupid idiot!

And, I'm a queen who is on the verge of going mad……………..

If only, I wasn't a Queen, and I was just Dagger Alexandros.

If I was a commoner, then, would all this happen?

I probably wouldn't meet Zidane, or Amorant, or Brand.

I'd, be normal…………..

And, miserable………..

For not finding, my true love………..

I've got to do something about this problem……………

If there ever is going to be a solution…………..

I just got to tell Brand!

I have to speak to him before this all goes wrong!

After that, he'll never want to speak to me again…….

But, he deserves to know the truth,

About who I am……………

Dagger stood up and changed into her common outfit, her orange overalls over a white singlet at the back of her closet and slipped on her running boots. She looked at herself in the mirror amazed at the person standing there; she gasped.

She hadn't worn that outfit ever since coming back from the Iifa Tree. It brought back so many memories, memories, of Zidane. But, something was missing; she had grown her hair long again.

So, she found a dagger in a side cabinet and took it out. Staring at herself in the mirror she held the weapon up underneath her hair which she held up with her other hand, ready to slice it off. She took you last glimpse of herself; then ran the dagger through her hair, cutting it short again. Her hair fell to the ground; she looked up and saw, Dagger. Herself. With, short hair. Dagger.

She quickly ran down to the town, to where she knew she would meet Brand, at his hotel room.

She knocked on his door three times, and then he opened it.

"Dagger!" He greeted gravely.

"I'm so sorry Brand. About what I said today." Dagger apologized sadly, Brand nodded silently.

"Its okay, do you want to talk about this somewhere else?" Brand suggested lightly, Dagger nodded in agreement.

At the café where Brand and Dagger were…..

"Look; I understand, you're married." Brand started gravely, he didn't stare into Dagger's eyes anymore.

"It's not about that Brand." Dagger interrupted seriously.

Brand looked confused.

"There is something, I need to tell you…"

Oh god! This is so hard!

Why didn't I tell him before!

I, just have to tell him!

He'll hate me forever for this….

But, I'll do it……

"Brand..." Dagger muttered, blinking back tears.

"What is it Dagger? Why are you gonna cry?" He asked her painfully, holding her hands warmly.

She just kept on crying, but finally raised her head to gaze at him.

"Brand, I,"

"Hello Brand." Lucy suddenly popped out of nowhere and greeted, surprising both of them.

"Lucy?" Brand asked still shocked but now quite amused.

"What are you doing here!"

Kathy just smiled evilly; she had caught them; and at the most worst time of all…………….


	11. The truth is finally told

A Different Ending

Chapter 11. The truth is finally told… (This will be short okay? Sorry!)

"May I join you?" Kathy asked slyly, getting a chair for herself before Dagger could object.

"Sure." Brand muttered, Dagger was now blushing and hiding away.

"Lucy, weren't you supposed to be in Lindblum?" Brand asked her, Kathy just smiled slyly.

"Yes, I was, for a while, but I decided, that I should just come down and see you for the last time." Kathy lied carelessly.

"Okay….So, Dagger; what were you trying to tell me?" Brand asked curiously.

"Uh, I'd rather tell you another time, like, alone, maybe..." Dagger suggested nervously, Kathy chuckled lightly.

"Oh, come on Dagger! Tell us! We wouldn't tell anyone else! Or should I say; Garnet." Kathy retorted evilly, Dagger gasped angrily while Brand became confused.

"How do you know Dagger?" Brand asked quietly while Dagger furiously eyed Kathy.

"Brand I, I can explain!" Dagger said suddenly, Brand turned towards her even more curious.

"Why don't you tell him now your highness? The truth about you!" Kathy suggested, enjoying herself, loosely laying both her hands on her lap underneath the table.

"Wait a minute! Your highness? What are you talking about?" Brand snapped, more suspicious.

By now, Dagger was in tears again; she couldn't take what was going on.

"Dagger! Tell me what Lucy is talking about!" Brand pleaded, getting utterly confused.

"First of all, my name is Kathy Miles, of the Spy Academy of Alexandria." Kathy interrupted, Brand stared at her bewildered.

"WHAT?" He shouted, now really confused.

"Secondly, Dagger is Queen Garnet of Alexandria." Kathy finished, Dagger eyed her even more fiercely.

"Dagger! Tell me she's lying! Please? This can't be true!" Brand pleaded to Dagger desperately.

Dagger just shook her head, crying even more bitterly.

"It, it's true, I'm the Queen of Alexandria." stuttered Dagger painfully.

"She asked me, to spy on you." Kathy said amusingly, a big wide smile on her evil face.

"WHAT? Hold on! Let me get this straight; you're a queen, and asked you to spy on me? Am I supposed to believe that?" Brand shouted, some of the people in the café stared at him.

"Kathy! Don't say anymore!" Dagger yelled furiously, Brand went quiet.

"So it IS true? You are Queen Garnet! And, you asked Kathy to spy on me! But, WHY!" He shouted again.

"It's true! Do you remember when a girl said you were Zidane! That was me! I thought you were Zidane! You said you weren't, so I just had to find out for myself! So I asked Kathy Miles to spy on you, to see if you were like Zidane, because I love Zidane!" She shouted altogether, they went quiet.

"You love someone else?" Brand muttered quietly, his eyes were filled with fire ready to burst.

"She loves you, Amorant, and Zidane." Kathy interrupted again, enjoying herself a lot.

"She even asked me to go to the limits; to make you fall in love with me, to see if you acted the same."

Brand turned around to Dagger, furious at her.

"You lied to me! You never told me all this!" He accused fiercely, and ran off.

"Brand! Wait! Come back!" Dagger yelled after him, but he had already gone.

Kathy chuckled happily to herself; that made Dagger turn to her.

"Kathy Miles; I can have you get executed for this." Dagger yelled, and with that she ran back to the castle, weeping bitterly.

Read and Review!


	12. Kathy Miles

A Different Ending

Chapter 12. Kathy Miles

So much pain……….

She lied to me……….

She's,

The queen?

I can't believe this………

She's the queen of Alexandria……

And, she asked a spy to spy on me?

That's just so….not her…

I can't believe this!

It's all a lie! It was all a lie! This love is a lie!

Brand slammed his fist so fiercely onto the table that it shook. He gritted his teeth angrily as he thought about the situation. 'How could she?' was the only thing popping into his head. His anger boiled inside him like an uncontrollable fire but yet there was pain swelling inside as well. The pain of knowing Dagger didn't love him, alone.

She loves someone else?

Who the hell is Amarant! And who the hell is Zidane!

I remember her now, the pretty girl that I met in the town who kept on saying I was Zidane.

Who the fuck is Zidane!

And what has he gotta do with me?

Why? Do I look like him!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the castle…..

"HOW COULD YOU KATHY? You betrayed me! Your queen! You shouldn't even be here! I could have you beheaded for this crime against the queen!" Dagger screamed furiously at Kathy who was still smirking.

She didn't even care if her children heard her screaming, improper for a queen.

"You can't kill me. Because if you do, I will tell your husband." Kathy threatened seriously, waving a written letter with a red seal holding it together in front of Dagger.

"How dare you! Give that to me!" Dagger yelled angrily, desperately trying to snatch the letter out of Kathy's hand but was defeated as Kathy held her arms roughly.

"LET ME GO KATHY!" Dagger screeched, struggling to get out of Kathy's strong grips but failed.

"You listen to me Dagger; you'll shut up about this whole situation about me being beheaded and you won't only save this letter from going to your husband, you'll save your life…and Brand's." She threatened forcefully, tightening her grip on Dagger's arms.

Of course, after 10 years of being a queen Dagger had become weak and vulnerable, if it hadn't been for the soldiers. Kathy Miles, an experienced assassin was definitely stronger than her. Dagger was shocked. Kathy looked so dark, strong; fierce about this that she couldn't find her strength and confidence anymore. How could she endanger Brand's life just because she wanted Kathy dead?

She loved him.

"Fine…" Dagger muttered bitterly with extra distaste.

Kathy stared at her intensely before letting her go.

"Good. Now _I _will be your General." She croaked evilly, Dagger grew angry once more.

"No you won't! Beatrix and Steiner will soon come back from their battle! They are my Generals!" Dagger objected, Kathy glared angrily at her.

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to kill them to get my way." Kathy snapped back, evilly grinning.

"NO! Fine! You'll be my General, but please, just spare their lives!" Dagger begged desperately, tears running down her rosy cheeks.

"Good. I'll control Alexandria, while you'll be my slave." Kathy added her grin enlarging.

"The people will never agree to it! And what about the soldiers and maids!" Dagger pleaded, trying to make a point.

"You'll still be queen but I get to control for you. And I'll replace all _your _slaves with my own slaves, who I know will never tell a soul. You can keep your petty soldiers; I need all the protection I can get. But of course, they'll never be able to go into the castle anymore." Kathy carelessly explained, Dagger's fire of hate grew rapidly.

"Amarant will stop all this when he comes back! You'll never rule over me Kathy!" Dagger screeched, she was starting to lose her voice from all the yelling but still she added her bitterness for the word 'Kathy'.

"Oh yes, your husband Amarant. If you do tell him anything, you'll pay with yours and Amarant's lives. Actually, I'll add Brand to that too. And if you do die, then I'll have to kill your children, your Generals and the throne's mine!" Kathy exclaimed, laughing hysterically as she watched Dagger fall to her knees shocked at how she was hopeless.

She began to weep bitterly onto her bedroom floor. She was losing everything, her love, her kingdom and, her life. Kathy annoyingly stamped her foot on the floor to shake Dagger out of her trance state.

"Get up Dagger and start sweeping the floor!" Kathy mocked, Dagger stood up glumly from the floor.

"Go on now, get going. Start cleaning. Oh, I forgot. You can't clean in a silk dress! Come on; let's go get you something to wear!" Kathy offered, facing kindness as she dragged Dagger's hand towards the wardrobe.

She flung it open and started looking through her wardrobe until she came up with the same old orange overalls and white shirt. She through it at Dagger who looked up from her thoughts and gasped at the clothes. She glared angrily at Kathy.

"Bring back memories Dagger? Hmm? Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Kathy mocked hurtfully, throwing a rag dress made of plain white cotton knitted firmly together towards Dagger.

She made her try it on and told her that was to be her clothes from then on, but she would hold onto her orange overalls and white shirt. But before she left the room Kathy stopped her.

"That necklace, is that the Falcon Claw?" Kathy asked suddenly interested.

"Yes. It's mine and I'm keeping it." Dagger defended, clutching the pendant with her right hand tightly.

"Give it to me Dagger." Kathy ordered holding out her hand so Dagger could put the necklace on it, instead Dagger shook her head.

"Never! I'll never give it to you!" Dagger spat out fiercely and ran out the room.

"Dagger! Come back here at once!" Kathy demanded vexed. She ran after Dagger.

"Come back here now Dagger or I'll give you a taste of my magic!"

She chased Dagger down the red carpeted stairs and out of the castle into the dark castle gardens. Dagger hid behind a thick bushy tree and quickly starting summoning as Kathy came racing round the corner of the castle.

"Now there is no point in playing hide and seek Dagger!" She yelled into the silent night for Dagger to hear.

She was still clutching the Falcon Claw when,

"There you are!" Kathy grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled out from behind the tree shattering Dagger concentration.

"Don't mess with me!"

"Stop it Kathy!" Dagger yelled, and then she did something she'd never thought she could still, she kicked Kathy's leg with her leg making the big woman fall to the ground with a thump.

Then she kicked her once more in the stomach and ran back towards the castle but Kathy had managed to grab her foot and made her fall onto the wet grass. She winced, fighting Kathy's grip but couldn't get out. She quickly casted Protect on herself and bite into Kathy's arm that was holding her foot. With a scream Kathy's hand retreated from Dagger's leg.

"Stop there!" Kathy screamed as she got up and rushed towards Dagger furiously, her gleaming sword in her hand.

Dagger rolled out of the way in time and got back onto her feet quickly as Kathy rammed towards her again. This time Dagger pushed up from the ground and jumped over Kathy's back and ran towards the castle at top speed.

"Don't run Dagger I'll find you wherever you are!" Kathy screeched evilly, getting to her feet again to pause and watch as Dagger stopped and turned slowly around.

"You've been warned Kathy…You'll pay now!" And with that said, Dagger sent the shooting silver strings of her summoning magic out from the pendant and into the ground as an earthquake emerged, shaking the garden.

The silver threads shooted into the ground in one spot, and then they exploded; revealing a huge black scaled dragon floating in mid-air flapping it's large black wings fast. Kathy stood there awed and terrified. With one mighty strike, Bahumt the king of dragons send a silver eye-blinding shoot of magic directly down towards Kathy.

There was another large explosion; silver light beamed everywhere before it settled down sinking into the ground. Bahumt dived back into the large crater where he had come from. After all the dust had cleared in the air Dagger walked forwards a few steps. Kathy's muscular body was lying there, lifeless.

She sighed softly and walked back into the castle and back into her quarters. There she inspected herself. She found that she had bruises on her wrists and legs and also red sore eyes. She wept bitterly, knowing she would have to tell Amarant when he came back. She had to give up someone anyway… She figured out she didn't love Amarant anymore….

Just then, the chamber doors opened, and in came,

"Garnet? You home?"


	13. Secrets

A Different Ending

Chapter 13. Secrets

Oh no! Great!" Dagger muttered under her breath angrily as she hurriedly rushed to her wardrobe to get changed into a dress.

Then she stopped. If she had to convince her husband her assassin tried to kill her she needed some evidence other than the dead body in the garden. She bit her lip hard; it was time to let out all the secrets.

"I'm back Garnet." Amarant called again, curious there was no answer before as he placed his suitcase on the table in the middle of the room.

"I-I'm here Amarant." Dagger had to pull her jaws apart for the words to come out, trembling.

Amarant walked into their bedroom and got a surprise.

"Garnet, why are you dressed in rags?" He asked, walking up to Dagger and rubbing her bare shoulders to warm them up.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes were filled with concern over her. At that moment she wished Zidane would come running through the door to pick her up in his arms and carry her off to somewhere else to escape but she shook her head and mentally scolded herself.

Dreams are dreams. Reality is reality. I can't escape it now.

"I need t-to tell y-you s-something." Dagger stuttered, amazed at how shaky she was. Amarant softened his gaze at her and sighed.

"Why are you like this Garnet? Did someone attack you? Just tell me who it is and I'll have them beheaded immediately." Amarant asked, assuring and slightly joking but never took his gaze off a nervous looking Dagger.

Dagger looked straight at Amarant's serious eyes and filled up with guilt.

"Amarant, please don't get angry. I don't really know what's come over me and why I feel different but please, don't get angry at my decision." Dagger pleaded, her eyes filled up to the brim with tears.

"Oh, of course Garnet, just tell me." Amarant replied, stroking Dagger's back reassuringly.

"But first, we'll be comfortable to talk. That means, you're having a warm bath and changing into a dress. I won't have my queen in rags and smelling like filth." He smiled at her kindly and left the room without a word.

A few minutes later, a servant knocked at Dagger's bedroom door. She walked over to open it silently.

"Your highness, his Majesty is waiting for you in the sitting room and has requested to have a talk with you." The servant reported without any emotion in his tone and stiffly bowed and walked away.

Dagger, dressed in a flowing, yellow silk floral gown underneath long, thick red royal robes lined with gold buttons and covered on the inside by warm thick fur had her hair down without any golden hair pins except a big green clip that held all her hair together at the bottom. Silently, she walked majestically towards the sitting room where Amarant waited for her, sitting on the red velvet lounge chair patiently.

Inside her head, Dagger cursed herself again and again, but she still moved on to sit next to her husband, sunlight from the grand windows covering her bare arms warming her.

"Now that we are comfortable, what did you want to tell me?" He asked, still a concerned worried look on his face.

"Amarant, don't take this badly please? Promise you won't." She took a deep breath before talking, her words trembling.

"Of course, I'll understand Garnet." He took her cold hands into his warm ones and made them hot.

"I…I love…I love someone else…" She muttered bitterly, her eyes filled with sorrow. Even though she was looking down, she could feel Amarant's hands retreat from hers and his heart beating heavily. He was obviously still in shock.

After a while, Dagger looked up at him. He hadn't spoken and she didn't know his reaction. Just as she turned her head the other side once again, he spoke.

"I see."

Dagger, surprised, stared at him shocked. He looked at her and gave her a small, acceptable frown.

That's it? That's the reaction I get when I tell my husband I'm having an affair?

"Who is he?" Amarant voice was calm but it was slightly shaky. He held her eyes so she couldn't escape the question.

No reply.

"Has Zidane come back?" Amarant asked again seriously, a hint of dislike in the word 'Zidane'. Dagger stared at him even more.

"No…he hasn't…" She replied coldly, feeling a familiar pain hit home, her heart.

"Then who? Have you given up on Zidane finally? Have you moved on?" He asked her, Dagger was amazed at how calm he was taking all this.

"No. I'll never get over Zidane. I'll love him forever…" She whispered, sniffing back painful tears.

Is that true? Will I really never move on…?

She shook her head, the thought escaping her mind. She stared back at Amarant.

"Don't you feel, angry? At me? I mean, I just broke your heart!" She exclaimed, utterly confused.

"Well, now that everything is out…Garnet, the truth is, every time I've gone to Lindbulm for a meeting; I've been seeing someone." He confessed, ashamed. Dagger felt surprised but didn't show it. She forced her hand to rest itself onto his back in reassurance.

"I mean, at first I hated myself for it. I wasn't being loyal to you. But, since our marriage, -- he looked up at Dagger to see her reaction then continued—wasn't going fantastically I needed it. I mean, at the start you were still mourning over Zidane, but then I helped you though it all. But after some time, you've been distant, especially these few weeks. I don't know what happened…" He sighed, as if letting go of a fear inside his heart. It felt good to let things out.

"There are a lot of things we need to say, but my main question is, are we still going to continue?" She knew it was a risky question but she needed to know what to do.

There was a pause. Then he replied.

"…I don't think so. I really can't continue this love, or what's left of it." Then, after another pause he asked, "What's his name?"

"Brand. I met him while visiting the town with June. He looks like Zidane. He's got black hair and no tail but he's the same, and I still believe it." Her head was lowered sulkily.

"He knows I'm the queen now and he'll hate me…"

"Then why were you dressed in rags?" Amarant asked, puzzled.

"Kathy Miles, the spy I hired to spy on Brand tried to kill me…" Dagger sighed, feeling a little bit of regret for what she had done.

"SHE WHAT? Where is she? I'll have her bedheaded, electrocuted,"

"I killed her. Her body is in the garden." Dagger wept as she felt sickness. She was not used to killing things anymore, not like when she and Zidane went on the adventures…

"Its okay Garnet." He placed a gentle hand on her back this time.

"You can be with her Amarant, I wish it." She said, her commanding voice coming back.

"But you are alone and unstable, I could help." Amarant said softly, rubbing her arms to comfort her.

"No. I want her to stay here in the castle with you so you can get married. That way, we can still take care of the children." She told him sternly, with effort.

"Is that possible Garnet?" Amarant asked, unsure.

"If not, I will make it be that way." She replied, determined. A long pause.

"Okay Garnet, if you wish it." He let go and stood up as he left the room to prepare his trip to Lindbulm.

Amarant….

Our love…wasn't real…

I hope…you will love that woman with all your kind loving heart and make her welcome…

Love her…like you loved me……….

Line

Now, how was that? Sad eh… Garnet going through so much pain… Well, Read and Review please!


	14. A familiar tune

A Different Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9 or the song 'Melodies of Life' because Nobuo Uematsu composed it, while Emiko Shiratori sang it!

Chapter 14. A familiar tune

* * *

Maybe…I was wrong….

She did want to tell me something…

Maybe I should have been gentler…

But, she should have told me…that she's the queen…

I can't forgive her completely, but the truth is……..

I still love her…

And…

I need see her…

Brand rushed out of the building and raced towards the castle gates with incredible speed and willpower. New energy was flooding through him as if the thought of Dagger gave him strength. Then he stopped suddenly, remembering that guards would be all around the castle, guarding it. She would probably be too sad to talk to him. He sighed; angry once again, the new energy draining from his body as quickly as it came.

He walked around town, not knowing where to go. Walking down an old alleyway he spotted something leaning against the wall. A ladder. How strange. But then he saw it. The ladder led him up onto the roof where, when he stood on his tipi-toes he could see a trail of long wooden boards crossing between the houses and leading him to….the castle!

Immediately, he climbed up the ladder with speed once again and ran across the path of wooden boards without thinking twice of the dangers. At last it led him to the last wooden board leading to the edge of the castle wall hidden behind hundreds of town houses. Without difficulty he walked over the board and climbed over the wall, landing gently onto the smooth grey courtyard stones of the castle. Only after did he question to himself, I wonder why these boards and ladders are here. Has someone tried to get into the castle like this before?

He looked around, what part of the castle was he in? He was in one of the castle's many beautiful courtyards of fine green sculptures and blossoming flower beds. Then he saw a door at the end leading into the castle. He ran to it entering the castle finally, to find himself in a lavishly decorated sitting room complete with comfy sofas and armchairs carved beautifully with curling designs and the beautiful sunlight pouring into the quiet room. To the right was an open doorway leading to the white marble staircase.

It was quiet, too quiet. But then, suddenly he heard something….

Something…beautiful and sweet sung by a beautiful singer…

Something…………..familiar…..

_Alone for a while, _

_I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left,_

_Inside my lonely heart_

What is that song? Where is it coming from? Its so beautiful, and I feel I've heard it before, but I haven't….

Brand stood, puzzled. Who was singing such a beautiful song? Then, suddenly a familiar and yet unfamiliar memory came to him…

Flashback

**_Brand, dressed in some grimy armor was running up the marble stairs of the castle. It was night outside, but inside the room was lit with sparkling white light. The walls were creamy white and the marble shined and shimmered. As he reached the top of the stairs, a girl dressed in a light white coat lined with red silk came running out of the grand doors on the side of the tower and he thought he would crash into her so he stopped suddenly, making him wobble until he finally got back his balance. The girl stood in front of him, puzzled at his stop. He looked up, and saw, that she was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. With pale fair skin that was soft, dreamy, glowing brown eyes and soft scarlet red lips she looked, like angel. She looked at him more curiously._**

"_**Um…Can you let me through?" She asked, her sweet melodic voice echoing in his ears continuously.**_

End of Flashback

_To weave, by picking up_

_The pieces that remain_

_Melodies of Life,_

_Love's lost refrain_

What was that? Why, that girl looks like just like Dagger! He looked around, still the lovely voice kept on singing as he racked his brain for answers.

Dagger? What does this mean? Why am I seeing this? It seems familiar! I don't know how! That's Dagger? But that can't be! Dagger, well the queen is here! I've never met Dagger like that before! But yet, it's so familiar…

_Our paths, they did cross_

_Though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast_

_And then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echo _

_Of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out, till they unfold_

Wait a minute, this song…now I'm starting to remember…Someone was singing it, a long time ago…….

She…sang it like this…with sadness and sorrow…loneliness………

_In my dearest memories,_

_I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe _

_You can call out my name_

Things…are starting to make sense……Dagger was there……Steiner…Freya….a-and…Vivi? I…remember……Us…and Eiko……Quina……and………Amarant?

"Amarant?" He suddenly exclaimed out loud, surprised, shocked and confused.

Amarant? Amarant, as in who Dagger talked about? He's, he's………I…remember! He's the man with red hair and a bad attitude! Him! Him? She…choose him?

_A voice from the past,_

_Joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of Life,_

_To the sky behind_

_The flying birds,_

_Forever and beyond_

But before he figured that out, another flashback came to him as fast as the previous one.

Flashback

**_Brand, the girl and the two other people were standing on the outside of a cave in the daylight. One was a tall man, who was a knight, dressed in some rusty looking armor that clanked, holding a long broadsword. The other though, was as tall as a boy but wore a big, pointy yellow sun hat covering all of his hair. He was wearing a small blue coat and green baggy pants. In his hand was a strange stick with strange patterns and designs carved into it. Under his hat, you could see glowing yellow eyes. The girl was wearing a loose white shirt and orange overalls with rough orangey-brown boots, her hair lightly clipped together by a green clip at the end. Around her neck was a necklace with a big see-through crystal as big as her palm dangling from it, in her hand a small shining blue scepter covered with designs and marks of pictures. Brand, however was wearing a blue vest and blue baggy pants with it. His hair was blonde but the most important was that, he had a tail! They stood in the open on a large rock path leading downwards, in the distance a small village thriving with people. _**

"_**Zidane….." The girl said softly, she was looking at him.**_

"_**What's this called?" She held up a small, shining sword in her other hand.**_

"_**That's a dagger. All knifes of that length are called daggers." He answered her, proud that he knew.**_

"_**So this is a 'dagger'…" She walked a few steps forward, studying the dagger carefully and trying to consider something.**_

"_**I've decided! From now on my name is…Dagger." She suddenly exclaimed turning around, a smile on her face.**_

"_**I'll be called Dagger from now on. What do you think Zidane?"**_

End of Flashback

This is so strange! I…I feel I know these events… And…I know…all those…people…Like Dagger…but why did she call me 'Zidane' even at that time if this is all real?

Funny…I feel like I know these people……like…that knight in rusty armor…he's Steiner…even though I've never seen him before! A-And like that black mage…he's Vivi!

And…Freya, the last Dragoon of Bermecia…Amarant the annoying outsider… (smirks) Eiko…the young summoner…from Madain Sari…Quina…the crazy frog eater… (smirks again) and…Dagger…I mean Garnet…Alexandros the 17th…summoner of Madain Sari…and daughter of Brahnne Alexandros……

_So far and away,_

_See the bird as it flies by,_

_Gliding through the shadows_

_Of the clouds up in the sky_

_I've laid my memories_

_And dreams upon those wings_

_Leave them now,_

_And see what tomorrow brings_

Hey, where is this song coming from?

Brand looked up at the marble staircase, finally realizing where it came from. He walked towards it, and started up the stairs, listening quietly as the song continued.

_In your dearest memories,_

_Do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us_

_Close then leaves me behind?_

It was coming closer as Brand kept walking up the winding stairs.

How would I know those people? If I've never heard of them…except of Dagger and Amarant so how is it possible? But…yet…Dagger thought I was Zidane at the start…What if I really……………

Flashback

**_Images sped through his mind, slowing in enough time for him to understand them_**. **_First was of the first meeting of Brand and Dagger, in his hotel room. Then, right after was the first meeting of Zidane and Garnet, in the castle. The second image was of the first kiss of Brand and Dagger in the park. But there was only one of that one, since Zidane and Garnet never kissed…._**

End of Flashback

Immediately Brand felt as if something was missing. And now he knew. At that moment his unknown past was getting filled. The old images of their adventures filled his mind in flashbacks. He felt…different. Because, he was Zidane. Zidane Tribal, actor of Tantalus, and thief.

_A voice from the past,_

_Joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes on and on,_

_Melodies of Life,_

_To the sky beyond _

_The flying birds_

_Forever and beyond_

He ran up the stairs, feeling different. So much was happening he thought he would faint. Finally he got to the top, and ran to the doors, the music growing louder.

_If I should leave_

_This lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember_

_Our melody--_

Zidane flung the doors open forcefully, willpower shining in his eyes. Dagger, who sat on a chair next to the open window singing beautifully stopped on 'melody'. She gasped, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brand. You should hate me. You don't have to forgive me…" She muttered sadly, frowning and lowering her head in shame. To Zidane being called Brand suddenly felt so distant.

But on Zidane's face there was a cheeky smile. She looked up and got a surprise.

"What's wrong?" Dagger asked utterly confused at his smile.

"What song is that you were singing?" Zidane asked, hiding back his excitement with a straight face.

"Oh, it's the song Melodies of Life. My mother taught it to me. You wouldn't know it though." She replied, sighing softly to herself. She readied herself to be shouted at. But, it never came. Instead, she heard her song.

_Now I know we'll carry on,_

_Melodies of Life,_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember _

Zidane opened his eyes again, to see, Dagger's eyes staring at him speechlessly and her mouth opening and closing continuously.

"Dagger, I remember now. When I came to the castle I heard your song, and, it all came back to me! I will always remember your melody." He explained but he didn't have time to say any more. Dagger was pressed against him, hugging him lovingly. He smiled softly.

"I knew it! I knew it was you! When I first saw you I knew! Zidane! You're finally back!" Dagger exclaimed ecstatically, but didn't have time to say anything else either. Their lips met finally, and finally Zidane and Garnet had their first proper kiss.

When they broke off their kiss they sat down together, holding hands.

"But, how? You've been gone ten years! What happened?" Dagger asked, confused still. They stared at each other caringly.

"I remember, I went down to save Kuja and a large green shoot came shooting after me and I got caught. I found that Kuja was dead already. I tried to save him, but he was gone. It took me a long time to cut through all the roots and branches. But there was a main root which was holding my tail. I couldn't break it or cut it, so in the end I had to cut off my own tail, and believe me, that was painful. I got out, only to faint on the ground. Then, some travelers found me and helped me to Lindbulm where I found myself. Then I came to Alexandria with my friends to hopefully find work. I have black hair because I died it." When Zidane had finished explaining they were hugging warmly again.

"I don't care if you have a different name, or if you have black hair and a cut off tail," Dagger said softly, embracing and taking in his feel once more.

"As long as you are my true Zidane." She looked up at him as the cuddled.

"And, as long as you promise never to leave me ever again." She smiled up at him as they shared; a special understanding.

* * *

Oh my god! Did I just finish another story! –-SHOCK—Oh wait a minute, I still gotta write the sequel, but I'll join it with this one! So ReAd AnD ReViEw! 


	15. New Problems

A Different Ending

Chapter 15. New Problems

* * *

"Everything isn't going to go smoothly though Dagger……if I'm to be king of Alexandria I think many people would object……and then, what about your daughters…? Will they accept me?" Dagger drew away from her new fiancé and sighed deeply. Yes, it would cause a lot of problems.

"Well…my people will have to get used to you being king, because there will be nothing stopping me from marrying you." Dagger smiled cheekily at Zidane and hugged him again. He noted the sweet smelling lavender in her hair as he gently stroked it and smiled.

"And……the girls………they are close to Amarant………especially June……she loves him dearly…………I don't know what to do…………"

"Well, today we can ask Amarant to come to Alexandria and visit now. Maybe he can help us with the decision." Zidane suggested cheerfully, sitting Dagger on the bed properly. He smiled hopefully at her.

"I'll go do it now." Zidane walked out the door and to the servant's rooms. Dagger sighed sadly; why couldn't this have all worked out before?

I love my daughters deeply……I can't stand to see them being hurt……I hope they can cope with the divorce and with Zidane……I know Carol can, she's too young to remember her real father right now………but June……no…she'll remember it clearly……………

* * *

When Amarant arrived at the castle……

"Hello Zidane. My I haven't seen you for ages." Amarant smirked and looked Zidane up and down carefully, checking if it was really him.

"Yep, it's me alright! Well Amarant, you've definitely changed from that annoying rebellious outsider I used to know! What happened?" Zidane asked warmly, gesturing for Amarant to sit down with him. Dagger was looking shyly at Amarant, still slightly uncomfortable with the situation and divorce.

Amarant smiled coldly like he used to when they were on adventures. "I changed, because of Dagger. I went respectable and nice, even though it pained me so much at the start. I gotta tell you Zidane, being king isn't as easy as it looks, and being a husband and a father is also not that funny." He smiled weakly at Dagger who solemnly nodded back understandingly.

"Well…" Zidane looked uneasily at his old companion and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you Amarant; I must have made you furiously jealous, knowing you." Amarant's eyes had a hint of surprise and amusement in them but he continued to remain calm for a few seconds. Dagger was glancing uneasily at Zidane and Amarant, wondering what was going on in their minds.

"Well Zidane…the thing is…that while you and the queen were having an affair, I was having an affair with Naomi, a tough warrior woman in Lindblum every time I went there to have a meeting…so…it's fair to say……we can't really be angry!" Amarant almost said this amusingly; smirking at Zidane's shocked expression.

"W-Well…that's…good……ahem……can you help us with the situation…?" Zidane asked shakily when he had calmed down more. He took a seat next to Dagger on the comfy yellow and white sofa of the brightly sun filled study room. Amarant's face hardened stiffly.

"Well, we all know that June is quite attached to me……so it will be harder for her to let go……we should all go to talk to her now……it will make her understand better…" Amarant solemnly stood up and proceeded to walk into the two princesses' quarters, Dagger and Zidane trailing behind nervously. As Amarant began turning the glossy wooden doorknob of the bedroom, Zidane quickly turned around to face his fiancé with a serious face.

"I think it would be better for me to leave Dagger. I know you need to talk to your daughters with Amarant so I think I'd just complicate things even worse." Zidane stated gravely, embracing Dagger's hands in his for a moment as she nodded softly. He gave her a sweet peck on the cheek and made his way down the stairs and out of sight. Dagger sighed.

Amarant turned around to hold the queen's hand reassuringly before leading her into the white sun-filled room. There, sitting on June's fluffy white bed was a curious looking June holding a sleepy looking Carol in her arms. The parents smiled and sat themselves on either side of their oldest daughter.

June spoke first. "What's wrong daddy? You look sad." June traced her soft small fingers over her daddy's face worriedly before giving him a frown. Amarant smiled softly to her.

"I'm okay, but I'm worried about you June." He informed her lightly, knowing she wouldn't partly understand.

"What do you mean daddy? Mummy, what is daddy talking about?" The inquisitive young princess asked. Dagger stroked her daughter's silky brown-reddish hair softly, trying to escape the question but knew she couldn't.

"June, listen to me okay? I know this will be a real surprise to you, but I don't know any other way to explain this. What we wanted to talk to you about is……is" The queen couldn't finish properly so Amarant kindly stepped in.

"June, me and your mother are going to leave each other." He knew it was one of the worst things to say to a child but he knew it would have to come out in the end. But maybe not with the reaction he expected. June tilted her head slightly to the side in question, her eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean, leave each other? Is daddy leaving to go to Lindbulm for another meeting?" She asked, clearly not getting the statement. Dagger sighed; partly glad she hadn't broken down into tears yet.

"No, what daddy means, is that when he leaves for Lindbulm, he isn't coming……back…" Just as she said it, Dagger could nearly feel June's mind just fling a hidden door open, to the truth. June's pretty soft brown eyes watered and she cried into Amarant's shoulder, accidentally loosening her grip on her younger daughter. Dagger grabbed a hold of Carol before she slipped onto the floor, crying.

"W-What does she mean, d-daddy?" June stuttered weakly, scarcely being able to breathe. Amarant held his daughter in his arms lovingly and helped her to breathe properly before continuing.

"It's true June. I'm sorry. But me and your mother have decided to break up." The reaction was terrible. June's eyes widened to unbelievable lengths and they immediately cried out rivers of tears. She broke free of her father's grip and ran out of the room screaming "NOOO!" Dagger got up first and chased her daughter all the way to the Entrance Hall, stopping her before she ran out the door. June gave in weakly and fell on her mother, an unbelievable amount of tears streaming down the little girl's tear drenched face. Dagger couldn't have thought of any other worst possible way for the situation to end up as and ended up crying with her daughter. June fought angrily in her mother's arms, trying to escape.

"N-NOOOO! I-IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE, IT'S NOT TRUE, **ITS NOT TRUE!**" June screeched incredibly loud jumping out of Dagger's grasp. Everyone in the castle heard her screech of anger and turned their heads to look. June sprinted away into her room, not caring who stared. Dagger chased her but couldn't catch her and nearly banged into the princess's door. She fell to her knees weakly, pounding her fist on her daughter's door while rivers of tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. It was a fruitless attempt, and after a few minutes Dagger finally accepted it and fell into Amarant's patient arms.

"I knew it would end up like this Dagger, and…it hurts too…but there is nothing we can do for her now. She needs to be left alone." Amarant patted his ex-wife's back gently, understanding the pain she was going through.

"I think I should leave now. Truthfully, Naomi is expecting be back soon. I'm so sorry to abandon you like this but…I've got to go." He gave Dagger a peck on the cheek before quietly walking away. Dagger sat there in front of June's room numbly, as if she was day-dreaming. Inside she could hear her daughter weeping stop and suddenly she burst through the door sprinting after her father. At that moment Dagger tried to get up but soon was pushed away by June again who rushed into her dark room again slamming it shut and locking it furiously. At that moment Dagger let herself fall onto the floor again, her hair out of the green clip and her silk yellow skirts spread all over the floor. Her eyes were red and sore from uncontrollable crying. She realised that her daughter now hated her, and even loved her father more than her. Dagger had always been June's favourite because she spent most time with her than her daddy. Maybe June had suspicions already, like the short town visit, the bundle of villager clothes and the night and day outings. Finally piecing all the clues together, Dagger gasped knowingly. The tears started streaming out again as she finally realised that her daughter must have known something was wrong and that there might be someone else.

The queen stayed lying there for an amount of time before a maid nervously helped the depressed highness to her room to rest since the sun had already disappeared and the moon was in its place shining through the sky. It seemed at that moment that nothing could change the way she felt.

Read & Review! PLEASE? Oh, and please have a look at Old Melodies, my other story too!


	16. Chaos In Alexandria

A Different Ending

P.S I'm changing the thoughts into _this_ so it's easier to read.

Chapter 16. Chaos In Alexandria

* * *

"Please, your highness, please come out."

There was another short pause before a serious stern voice replied from inside the queen's locked chamber.

"No I already said! I want time alone! Go away!"

The young maid sighed tiredly, finally accepting defeat. All morning from sunrise many people had tried to urge the depressed queen out of her dark quarters to serve her breakfast and tea, or at least get her out of the gloom. But to no avail. The heart-broken mother was persistent and stubborn and flat-out refused to be fed or seen whatsoever. She wanted time to herself, but there we also many other people who needed her time too. The maid straightened her white uniform skirts before running down the gleaming marble staircase and walking quickly back to the dinning room, knowing that she would be scolded again. Sitting at the other end of the rosewood dinning table laden with colourful fruit platters and bowls of porridge sat Princess Carol, chuckling good-heartedly as a young waitress happily feed the toddler fruit mush. Everyone in the room stopped pacing the dinning room floor worriedly and stared at the suddenly panicking maid. Even Carol, who didn't know what the real fuss was about had stopped laughing to stare confused at the nervous girl. The maid with the uncomfortable news whose name was Sarai fiddled with her white apron shakily, nervously clearing her throat to report the news.

"Her Highness…has flat-out refused…to leave the chamber and wishes…to see no one…except family and fiancé…for the whole…day." Sarai shyly piped out, wincing as she heard everyone sigh, very frustrated. A middle aged man dressed in a simple blue tunic and cotton robe grunted louder than everyone else in the room.

"Many need to see Her Highness very soon! We cannot hold them off any longer!" He explained desperately, wiping sweat from his oily forehead. People's heads nodded in agreement, sighing tiredly.

"I cannot keep warming up the porridge! It will ruin the fresh taste! Now the fruits are turning yellow! Third round of fruits gone to waste!" The short head chef of the famous Alexandrian kitchens exclaimed urgently, pointing at the yellowing fruits and cold porridge on the dinning table. Other chefs in the room nodded continuously, mumbling endlessly about neglected food.

"We know this is all very urgent but you must remember: Her Highness has just suffered a very hurtful argument with her daughter and truthfully she would have been worse if it weren't for her strong character. She's suffered hard blows like this before and she just needs to talk herself through the pain. She needs to be alone." Freya interrupted strongly, putting meaning into her speech to protect the queen, her companion Dagger. Everyone stopped their complaining for a few moments and thought meaningfully about the hurtful incident that had happened last night. They all went silent as people looked guiltily at each other, regretting their previous complaints. Vivi smiled in admiration at Freya, awed that she could make such a meaningful speech and secretly hoped he could do such things when he was older.

"The fruits may yellow and the porridge may go cold and stale, but there is always plentiful porridge and fruits in the Alexandrian kitchens!" The head chef exclaimed proudly, waving his soup ladle around at everyone. With a smile he ran back into the kitchen with the rest of the chefs chattering busily. The minister in the cotton robe smiled cheerfully.

"If Her Highness does not want to see her visitors then, so be it! They will wait for Her Highness until she is content enough to speak with them!" He announced strongly. The people nodded, satisfied that all problems had been settled with. Just before everyone scattered off to do their own things, a shy voice piped up from the back of the room. Carol stopping her gurgling and stared confused at the new speaker along with everyone else.

"Wait! W-What about Princess June? Why is she not awake yet?" A young shy waitress asked nervously, not being used to 20 people staring at her at the same time. People looked around the room, looking for the princess. But, just as the young girl had said; Princess June was missing from the breakfast table.

"Don't worry everyone. I let the princess sleep in today because she was crying all night, I was sure she would have slept quite late. I'll go wake her now, it's about time anyway." A middle-aged woman dressed in a warm cotton robe like the man's walked forward into the entrance where all saw her. The young girl sighed deeply; glad the attention had shifted from her to someone else. The kind-looking woman walked out of the dinning room and out into the Main Hall. Up the marble staircase she went to the princess's chambers. Knocking gently on the dark rosewood door the woman called softly out to the sleeping princess.

"Princess, wake up now."

No answer. Not even a sound came back from the call. The woman was slightly bothered and tried again.

"Wake up princess. It is already well-into the morning now."

No answer again. This time the caretaker became worried, and slightly panicky. She calmed herself and tried calling again. Maybe the princess was sleeping very deeply and didn't hear her calls. She spoke again, this time slightly louder.

"Your highness, please wake up now. Breakfast is already ready for you."

Once again there was no answer. The lady, named Maria panicked. Quickly she thought of what could have happened. Trying to push the horrible thoughts away she settled on the task ahead and tried weighing the good and bad about going into the princess's chamber without permission. In the end she admitted that she needed to and tried turning the golden doorknob nervously. It wasn't locked. _Thank goodness _Maria thought thankfully and quickly but quietly turned the doorknob and entered the room.

She stood in darkness for a while, surprised that the windows had been closed so tight with heavy curtains shutting out any light from coming into the room. Slowly and gently she crept through the room, careful not to disturb anything from its place to reach the nearest window. With a soft clink, she pushed away the cotton curtains, opening the room to sudden brightness. When the whole room was filled with bright blinding sunlight, Maria moved over to the princess's ruffled bed, staring at the mountain of misplaced pillows and blankets everywhere on the bed curiously and slightly suspiciously. Like all the royal family, June was a very peaceful sleeper and rarely Maria had to actually make her bed because it barely moved in the night. Something was wrong.

Dismissing the thought from her head, Maria smiled kindly and walked over to the princess's bed, pulling some pillows gently of the sleeping girl. Removing one pillow at a time slowly, Maria started wondering why the princess June had taken so many pillows out of the cupboard. And soon she knew why.

* * *

"The princess! The princess! SHE'S MISSING!"

The wise minister sitting comfortably in an armchair in the dinning room shot out alertly as soon as he heard Maria the caretaker's call. What! The princess……MISSING! The woman cleaning up Carol's breakfast stopped work immediately and gasped shocked.

"Princess June! Missing!" He exclaimed worriedly, running up to the panicking woman coming into the room and holding her shoulders firmly. Maria nodded vigorously, gasping to remain calm.

"Truly Sire! I checked the bed, she was not there! The whole bedroom and hallway, she's not anywhere there either!" Maria frantically reported, puffing for breath. A young kitchen hand ran up to them, urgency in his eyes.

"Care to the fainting woman quickly!" The minister ordered hurriedly, pointing at the young man. The boy nodded and helped the sweating woman to her room. Other people were starting panic endlessly. The word of the princess being missing had spread like wildfire through the workers and they started running to all the corners of the castle, yelling out "Princess June!".

The minister started sweating again. Taking out his small white napkin he dabbed his forehead of sweat as he yelled out orders.

"Weimar, tell the guard's of the princess's disappearance and tell them to look out for her. Do not let any of this information be known to the public!" Weimar who was currently flirting with a maiden from the kitchen shot upright and quickly replied, "Y-Yes, Sir!" and ran out of the castle hurriedly. Freya and Vivi, the queen's closest ministers ran up to the man, serious looks on their faces.

"We're going to scan the Alexandrian perimeter for June. We'll be back before nightfall, don't worry." Freya explained hurriedly, waiting for an answer. The leading minister nodded vigorously and the pair of experienced companions ran out of the castle swiftly. He then turned to Sarai.

"Sarai, go tell the queen about the disappearance." The young lady gasped, about to object shyly but the man held up a hand for silence and stared at her sternly. She blushed, embarrassed at objecting an order and ran up the marble staircase. Arriving at the queen's chamber door again she urgently rapped on the door.

"Your Highness!"

From inside there was a deep sigh of frustration. Hearing heavy footsteps approaching the door from inside, the door suddenly swung open to present a stern and frustrated Dagger staring at the maid impatiently. Sarai gulped nervously, the first time she'd seen the queen this annoyed.

"Sarai, what do you want this time?" Dagger asked tiredly, sighing deeply and softening her gaze. Sarai really felt sorry for the queen and really didn't want to report such disturbing news, but an order was an order and needed to be fulfilled.

"Your Highness, Princess June is missing from the castle!" Dagger froze in shock, her jaw dropping numbly. She took irregular breaths and held onto Sarai's patient hands desperately as she tried to process the information through her mind.

_June…June my darling…I'm so sorry……! It's my entire fault!...Oh…what have I done…? _

_She could be in…trouble! She could be anywhere! I'm such a bad mother! How could I let…all this happen!_

_But deep inside…I knew something like this would happen! I could have stopped this! _

Endless rivers of tears were pouring out the queen's eyes and she wept uncontrollably. Sarai, not being used to her highness holding onto her hand and crying stiffened sharply, holding her breath. After a while, Dagger slowly looked up at the frightened maid and gave a small but reassuring smile. Sarai lightened slightly by this but was still cautious. She gently helped the queen up from her knees and helped her smooth out her ruffled pink skirts. But it didn't matter, because before the maid knew what was happening the queen had run down the stairs hurriedly and flung herself into a certain monkey tailed man's arms. Dagger cried bitterly onto his chest, his hands reassuringly rubbing her back and stroking her hair. She knew he probably already knew and saw no need for an explanation.

"June……June…she's….she's…" She muttered hopelessly, staring at the exit of Alexandria Castle from where she would have escaped from.

"I'm so sorry Dagger…I never knew I would cause…so much problems…" He muttered sadly as he comforted the weeping highness, keeping his own feelings in check. Dagger drew away from her fiancé, shocked that he thought it was his own fault the princess ran away. She shook her head violently, indicating that he was completely wrong.

"No…don't blame yourself for my problems Zidane…because you are not the one at fault here……I knew she would attempt to run away…but yet I didn't stop her…I broke h-her heart deeply……I'd be glad if she chooses to remember me still…" Dagger admitted slowly, every point adding to more tears. Zidane pulled her into his embrace, stroking her back comfortingly, knowing the same hurt she was experiencing.

"It's not all your fault. She will be found. Vivi and Freya are looking for her now. Minister Cleon has sent out scouts in every direction from Alexandria Dagger." Zidane stated, smiling cheerfully. Dagger smiled back and suddenly stood upright, an excited smile lighting up her dull facial features. The answer had hit her hard and woke her up from a dizzy like daze.

"I know where June is!"

* * *

R & R plz! 


End file.
